1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact printer, and more particularly to a compact printer in which hammers are contained within a type wheel and the type wheel is stopped during printing to effect printing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Printers of the type in which hammers are contained within a type wheel and the hammers impact the type wheel from therewithin to thereby effect printing are known. The printers of this type, unlike the conventional flying hammer type printers, have the advantage that the vibration of printing paper during printing is small and little noise is produced.
In the printers of such type, however, it is necessary to stop the type wheel during printing and therefore, as disclosed in Japanese patent publication No. 11226/1966, a servo motor or a pulse motor directly connected to the type wheel has been used as a drive source and driving or stopping of the type wheel has been effected by an instruction from a control circuit.
However, the adoption of such a construction has led to difficulty in making the printer compact because of the limited size of the servo motor or the pulse motor, and has also led to complexity of the control circuit which means high cost of manufacture, and such a construction has been unsuitable for inexpensive compact printers, for example, the printers of recording type desk top calculators.